fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Tournament
Total Drama Tournament was a ''Total Drama'' and ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' crossover chapter fan fiction written by Dueler King and proofread/beta-read by Psychid (Psychid45 on the Wiki). Psychid considers this to be his very first collaboration with another writer. General Information *'Title:' Total Drama Tournament (mispelled as Total Drama Tourn'e'''ment) *'Author(s):' Dueler King (main writer); Psychid (beta-writer/proofreader) *'Genre(s):' Humor *'Publication Date:' August 23, 2010 *'Completion Date:' June 12, 2011 *'Story Rating:' T *'Status:' Complete Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Tyler *Beth *Sierra *Owen *Duncan *Noah *Harold *DJ *Alejandro *LeShawna *Cody *Heather *Gwen *Courtney *Lindsay *Ezekiel *Yusei Fudo *Blaineley *Geoff *Sayer Storyline The storyline basically revolves around Chris McLean arranging a Duel Monsters tournament at the Yankee Stadium, where the main prize for winning is one hundred thousand dollars. However, the winner has the option of dueling Chris himself for a chance to win two million dollars, two of the rarest cards created, and DJ's Mama's spice. Throughout the way, action, suspense, and (of course) drama occurs! Contestant Matchup '''WARNING: THE FOLLOWING LIST CONTAINS SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.' Round One #Noah vs. Ezekiel (Winner: Noah) #Beth vs. Heather (Winner: Heather) #Duncan vs. Harold (Winner: Duncan) #Cody vs. Sierra (Winner: Cody) #Courtney vs. Gwen (Winner: Gwen) #Tyler vs. DJ (Winner: Tyler) #LeShawna vs. Lindsay (Winner: LeShawna) #Owen vs. Alejandro (Winner: Alejandro) #Blaineley vs. Chris (Surprise match; winner: Chris) Round Two #Duncan vs. Tyler (Winner: Duncan) #Heather vs. LeShawna (Winner: Heather) #Cody vs. Gwen (Winner: Cody) #Alejandro vs. Sayer (Filler duel; winner: Alejandro) #Alejandro vs. Noah (Winner: Noah) Round Three #Duncan vs. Cody (Winner: Duncan) #Heather vs. Noah (Winner: Noah) Final Round #Duncan vs. Noah (Winner: Noah) Bonus Round #Noah vs. Chris (Winner: Noah) Writing Style of Psychid Psychid's writing style in this story is rather unique. He combines his own humor with the same kind of humor seen in the user-acclaimed ''Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series''. To support this, Ezekiel and Harold are parodies of ''Beavis and Butt-head'', respectively (similar to Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, respectively). He even makes Sayer a parody of Coiffio from ''Perfect Hair Forever''. Some pop culture references are even included throughout the story. However, this story was notorious for its use of insult comedy, and has received some flames from some users, more specifically PhenomsServant. His insulting behavior eventually resulted in him getting blocked by both Dueler King and Psychid. Reception This story received mixed to positive reviews. It has 141 reviews total, currently making this Dueler King's story to have the most reviews. It was especially adored by cutelittledizzymae, a user familiar with both the Total Drama and Yu-Gi-Oh! franchises, and a personal friend of Psychid. Controversial Chapters As written above, this story was often times controversial due to its use of insult comedy. The controversial chapters are as followed: Chapter Four: Battle of the Rivals Controversy began in this chapter. One of the scenes before Duncan's duel against Harold shows him talking to Gwen, suggesting that they are really dating. This resulted in getting an angry review from PhenomsServant (an anti-DxG supporter), who is disgusted by the fact that Dueler King supports this couple. Following the next chapter, Psychid made an apology for not warning anyone about this relationship, as well as mentioning another one of his friends, Freehugs41, in a bad way. Chapter Six: Cat Fight Somewhere in her duel against Courtney, Gwen declares that she has something her opponent "doesn't have". Her opponent assumes it is a fanbase where "most of its members are die-hard, unintelligent, whiny Gwen fanbrats". Gwen surprisingly agrees to Courtney's statement completely. This received an even agrier review from PhenomsServant, calling Psychid an "asshole" for making such a remark. He was, however, relived that Gwen won the match. In a private conversation, cutelittledizzymae also criticized him about Gwen's fanbase, but still considers him a friend. Chapter Thirteen: Cry for Justice This was the chapter that featured the duel between Gwen and Cody, in which Cody had won. Gwen's loss resulted in PhenomsServant giving the angriest and most insulting review in which he flips them off. This is the review that resulted in him getting blocked by both Dueler King and Psychid. Psychid himself references this in the following chapter, to which PhenomsServant was also given "eleven nasty spankings and a time-out", a reference to ''Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman''. PhenomsServant further harrassed Dueler King and Psychid once again in a review to HyperForce's Yu-Gi-Oh! Total Drama World, in which he referred to them both as "assholes", and even referring to Duncan as "Duncass". Psychid retaliated to this by having Duncan say to Cody in the seventeenth chapter, "I'll teach you to beat my girlfriend, and then have PhenomsServant call me 'Duncass', as well as call Dueler King and Psychid assholes, when truly he is an even bigger asshole!" Sequel At the final chapter, Chris made an announcement for the story's sequel, Total Drama Chronicles, which was written by Dueler King and proofread by Psychid. It was first published on June 29, 2011. However, it was put on hiatus several times, and the story was eventually discontinued and removed in May 2014 after Psychid presumably ended his friendship with Dueler King. However, a different sequel, Total Drama Tournament 2 was published July 14, 2014. References External Links *Total Drama Tournament on FanFiction.Net Category:Fan Fiction Category:Total Drama Fan Fictions Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Psychid